


Panggilan dari Kesunyian

by Prosopagnosiasia



Category: Babylon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Self Insert, full dialogue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosopagnosiasia/pseuds/Prosopagnosiasia
Summary: Sebuah refleksi singkat atas anime Babylon dari episode pertama sampai keduabelas.
Kudos: 1





	Panggilan dari Kesunyian

**Author's Note:**

> Babylon karya Mado Nozaki dan diadaptasi oleh Revoroot dan Twin Engine, sedangkan saya hanya mampu membuat fanfiksi yang bahkan tidak layak disebut sebagai sebuah bentuk apresiasi.

"Kebaikan dan kejahatan."

"Dua hal yang tidak terpisahkan."

"Ya, si Pelacur Babilon itu mempertanyakannya. Apa itu dua yang menjadi satu dan satu yang sejatinya dua?"

"Hal yang membuat kebaikan itu baik di sanalah aku mengenal kejahatan."

"Dia menginginkan lebih dari itu. Apa yang membuat kebaikan itu baik? Apa yang membuat kejahatan itu jahat? Apakah hidup tanpa keinginan untuk menjalani hidup itu baik? Apakah bunuh diri dengan kesadaran untuk mati itu jahat?"

"Apakah menghasut orang yang hidup untuk mati itu baik? Apakah hidup dalam penderitaan itu jahat?"

"Aku merasa pertanyaan paling sukar dijawab adalah pertanyaan tentang 'apa'."

"Ya dan kalian berusaha menemukan jawabannya."

"Sebenarnya, Alex si Pemikirlah yang menemukan jawabannya."

"Sebuah jawaban deskriptif dari pertanyaan tentang 'apa'?"

"Ya bahwa kebaikan yang disebut baik adalah kontinuitas dan kejahatan yang disebut jahat adalah mengakhiri."

"Wanita itu hanya ingin memberi pelajaran kepada manusia yang hidup bahwa mengakhiri, termasuk nyawa sendiri, adalah jahat?"

"Jangan membunuh dalam _Ten Commandments_ , meskipun dalam kehidupan ini seorang wanita lain menderita karena ulah seorang pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian dengan bayinya yang terlahir tanpa ayah. Wanita itu pun yang kemudian kembali sendirian karena bayinya mengalami _infant death_."

"Atau seorang ayah menderita karena dipisahkan dengan keluarganya hanya karena satu wanita gila yang menginginkan jawaban tentang 'apa itu kebaikan dan kejahatan.'

Satu hal yang aku pahami dari situasi ini adalah manusia itu menderita."

"Manusia itu memang hidup dengan penderitaannya."

"Dan membunuh diri sendiri bukan berarti bebas dari penderitaan."

"Ya, jika kebaikan adalah kontinuitas, maka kalimat itu adalah valid. Hidup itu penderitaan dan bebas dari penderitaan adalah menemukan makna dari padanya (*)."

"Namun, kurasa itu tidak membuat wanita itu menjadi tidak lebih gila daripada sebelumnya. Terlalu banyak suara membingungkan telinga, hidup seseorang yang menyukai pembantaian kepada diri manusia sendiri tidak akan bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada dunia.

Jawaban tentang kebaikan dan kejahatan yang ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri dan ia timpakan kepada orang lain membuatnya tidak bermoral."

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk membunuh sang Presiden dan mengakhiri diriku sendiri. Aku yang memutuskan untuk menjadi jahat dan wanita itu memperoleh makna dari kebaikan."

"Namun, kau, dan mungkin juga kalian, akhirnya memahami bahwa semesta ini tidak berhenti hanya pada kebaikan dan kejahatan."

"Ya, kurasa di sinilah letak kesalahanku. Aku tidak cukup berpikir jernih. Aku dibutakan dengan kemarahan dan keinginanku untuk balas dendam."

"Terkadang hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan adalah sunyi. Oleh karena, semakin banyak kita mencoba menjelaskan, semakin banyak kita mengaburkan."

"Ya. Aku sekarang bahkan tidak tahu pentingnya menjawab satu pertanyaan atau pertanyaan lain, ataupun aku tidak tahu seberapa besar perbedaan dari kebaikan dan kejahatan.

Karena seperti itu pulalah penderitaan dan kebahagiaan yang memiliki sumber yang sama. Kesulitan dan kemudahan saling memunculkan. Sebelum dan sesudah saling mengikuti."

"Sejatinya orang yang bijak memang tidak memaksa, mengajar tanpa kata-kata."

"Kebaikan dan kejahatan itu seperti jendela dan pintu yang menembus tembok-tembok ruangan. Hal-hal fisik ini memang berguna, akan tetapi ..."

"Jauh lebih baik berpegang teguh pada pemahaman mendalam yang tidak terucapkan. Ia yang akan abadi di dalamnya."

.

Selesai

**Author's Note:**

> *Oleh Friedrich Nietzsche
> 
> . Pemikiran dalam fanfik ini dipengaruhi kuat oleh Tao Te Ching dan apabila ada kesalahan, maka akan selalu terbuka juga pintu kebenaran (silakan beri saya koreksi).
> 
> . Maaf karena di sini saya menganggap pembaca adalah super reader yang tahu benar bagian mana yang adalah dialog Zen Seizaki.
> 
> . Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
